Talk:Nova/@comment-24917038-20150524114949/@comment-24481972-20150601231423
It's actually quite funny when I think about it. It just used to be me, roaming around county-to-country. Not giving a single care in the world. Now here I am, babysitting. Excluding the five mutants I'm with to help me take down a multi-million, billion probably, mutant company, I'm also currently sheltering more than twenty other mutants at an old mansion of my family's. What have I turned into? Remember, Sora. You're just going to help them get on their feet, teach them a little on how to defend theirselves, and then you're out. You don't need to bring anyone else to where you're heading. ''I think as I stare at myself in the bathroom mirror of the hotel room. I didn't sleep at all last night but it's no bother. I caught enough rest on the trip here to last me a couple more nights. But it's not me I'm worried about. It's everyone else, actually. Sure, we blew up an NCO base before, but they're not Quantum. Anthony got us enough intel to know what they're all about but we still have no idea what to expect. Then again, worrying won't get me very far. "Yo, it's time! Get your ass out here!" Crash yells from the front door, interrupting my thoughts. I pick up my left arm and glance at my watch. ''6:27. Damn, I wasn't even keeping up with time. I walk fastly to exit the bathroom and across the hotel room. Before walking through the open door, I snag and pull over my hoodie that lied across the bed I slept on. Once I'm out, I see everyone dressed and ready in the hallway. Good "Alright, before we set off, I've added a new checkpoint on our way back here as of last night," I announce. I have their attention. "Not too far from here, there's another hotel called 'Angenehem Räume'. Before we get here, we all need to meet there." "Wait, why?" Naomi asks. "To check for trackers," I answer. "Anthony has the ability to scan for technology. If any of us are tagged, he'll find it." "So why do we have to check for them there?" Christopher asks. Do I have to explain everything? "If we check them and leave them there, then Quantum would assume that we're staying there instead of here. Which could buy us extra time if needed, correct?" Anthony explains before I can. "Yes, that's exactly why," I say, noticing his rather high intellect. "Now, if everyone's got it, then we should get going." Everyone nods silently. "To the elevator!" Crash exclaims as he begins marching to the elevator, leaving the rest of us walking behind him. I intentionally chose to stay at one of the hotels that are closest to Quantum's base so it doesn't take long to get there by cab service. Of course we couldn't actually ask the driver to take us straight to the base so we're dropped off at a place I think is a convenient store right outside of Quantum. Anthony, Chris and Naomi are already in route to their designated spot whilst Jessica and Crash are taking cover and waiting for their signal, as ordered. Which just leaves me staring at the rather tall building, towering over everything else around it. Well, it's now or never. I walk the short distance to the front gates until I'm meeted by one of their officers. "Excuse me, sir, but this is a restricte--" Before he can finish, I pull of my hood, showing him my face and my illuminating, purple eyes. "Sora Peterson, responding to an act of negotiation from Cross himself." I tell him. He pauses for a moment. Either out of shock or out of fear. "Right this way, sir," He finally responds. Either they have the worst security ever or they were expecting me. No matter. What does is that I'm officially entering Quantum's headquarters as of now.